1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejecting apparatus such as a printer, for example.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a droplet ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer provided with an ink jet head which ejects ink droplets from ejecting ports toward paper or the like, a cap which performs capping to isolate a space to which ejecting ports are open from an external space, and a humidified air supply mechanism which supplies humidified air to the space that is isolated by the cap (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-171320).
In the printer described above, when the ink droplets are ejected from the ejecting ports, it is possible to quickly raise the humidity in the proximity of the ejecting ports by supplying the humidified air to the space that is isolated from the external space by the cap. However, for example, when the printer is not used for a long time in a state in which the power source is turned off, there is a problem in which it is difficult to supply the humidified air and the humidity in the proximity of the ejecting ports is reduced.